


people to see, places to be

by daisylincs



Series: Agents of Birthdays [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of Birthdays, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Laughter, Fun and Games, Gift Fic, Happy Birthday TomatoBookworm!!, Lincoln Lives, SO MUCH FLUFF, because everyone deserves to be happy!!, birthday fic, but "lemon cupcakes and laughter" is still a very accurate summary of this fic, or; alternatively - "Rigmarole", picnic fic, then I decided to go with quotes, this was originally titled "lemon cupcakes and laughter"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisylincs/pseuds/daisylincs
Summary: Daisy and Lincoln meet Fitz and Jemma for a picnic in the park. Laughter, a bit of silliness, and alotof fluff.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Agents of Birthdays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886911
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31





	people to see, places to be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TomatoBookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBookworm/gifts).



> Dear @tomatobookworm, 
> 
> So… Agents of SHIELD is officially over! Oh my gosh, I can barely believe it - but it seems so incredibly apt for me to start this celebration of the AoS legacy here with you. 
> 
> You see, you're one of the people who inspired me, right as I was cautiously starting to enter this fandom, to stick around, if only for the absolutely amazing content you produced. Your stories are some of the very first I read for Agents of SHIELD, and they played a very big part in getting me completely and utterly hooked!! I just remember being curled up with my phone one night, going on a hunt for Staticquake content, and finding your fics. 
> 
> I can't even tell you exactly which one it was - but I just remember clicking on to the next fic, and the next fic, and the next. My overwhelming thought was just "whoa, this is so good!!" And, "oh my gosh, I have to read more." 
> 
> The point here being, if I hadn't read those fics of yours, I might not have gotten into the fandom at all!! So it feels quite wonderfully full-circle to start this Agents of SHIELD celebration with a fic specially for you. 
> 
> From the bottom of my heart, I want to thank you for sharing these incredible pieces of writing with us all over the years, and especially, _especially_ for the role you played in getting me into this fandom. You really are an absolutely marvellous person, and such an inspiration to people like me. So with every bit of virtual affection I can send you: happy fandom birthday!!

" - make sure you pack an extra plate, and a couple of spare spoons for dishing up, and, oh, Fitz, we can't forget the lemon cupcakes, your mum sent them over specially -" 

"Jemma," Fitz said, reaching out to grip her shoulders. "Hey, Jemma. Slow down a second, okay?" 

Her eyes were flicking around the room, obviously still searching half-frantically for anything they might have missed, but her shoulders were starting to relax a little under his touch.

"Jemma," he said again, soothingly, and she finally looked up at him, her eyes softening a little as their gazes met. 

"Fitz," she said softly, and he could see most of the classic Jemma Simmons hyper-preparation fading out of her eyes as she smiled warmly up at him, bringing her hands up to rest gently over his. 

"Everything is going to be perfect," he said, flipping their hands over and lacing their fingers, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. 

Jemma closed her eyes for a second. "I know, I know," she said, opening her eyes to give him a wry look. "But it's just…" 

"You hate being under-prepared?" he suggested, quirking his eyebrows at her as he rubbed his thumb in soothing circles against her palm. 

Jemma rolled her eyes affectionately. "Well, yes, there's certainly that," she said, the corners of her lips tugging up in a small grin. Her gaze sobered quickly, though, which worried him. "It's just…" 

"Just what?" he prompted, giving her hand another gentle squeeze. 

Jemma sighed, dropping her gaze to his shoulder. "I just… I really want this to be perfect, for Daisy and Lincoln's sakes." She glanced up to meet his eyes again, and there was a multitude of emotions swimming in their brown depths. "They've been through so much - they really deserve one afternoon where everything is just perfect." 

Fitz felt as though his heart was expanding, his chest suffusing with warmth and affection as he pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her waist and tucking his head into her shoulder. 

This was why he had fallen in love with Jemma Simmons. She was just so incredibly compassionate, and caring, and kind, and empathic… and, really, if it came down to listing all the reasons why he loved her, they would be here all day. 

"I think it's wonderful that you want to do that for them," he murmured into her hair, the strands tickling his nose a little. 

He could feel Jemma melt against him as she let out a soft sigh. "Oh, Fitz." 

He pulled out of the hug so he could press a soft kiss against her lips, lingering for a moment before pulling away and brushing a strand of hair behind her ear with gentle fingers. 

"Let's get this show on the road," he said, smiling down at her with the kind of warm, tender affection he only ever felt when he was looking at Jemma. "What do you need me to do?" 

She was grinning as she looked up at him. "Well," she said, "the picnic blanket would be a good start." 

"As you wish," he said, throwing her a little salute. 

She watched him walk over to the cupboard, a little smile tugging at her lips, and once he had gotten out their favourite Tardis-patterned picnic blanket, he turned around to promise her: "This is going to be the best picnic any of us has ever seen." 

// 

Daisy walked slowly down the sun-dappled path, feeling a small grin tug at her lips as she watched a group of kids shrieking with laughter as they chased each other round and round in circles. 

Children. Laughter. _Happiness._

The idea was still so foreign to her - that this was something she could _have,_ if that was what she wanted. 

There weren't any blue rage monsters going around trying to kill her and get friends, there weren't any ancient parasitic aliens trying to brainwash the entire world, there weren't any near-death experiences on quinjets. 

There were just kids, and parks, and happiness. 

She still wasn't used to it.

Slowing down slightly beside her, Lincoln squeezed her hand, turning to her with concern in his blue eyes. "You okay?" he asked softly. 

Daisy squeezed his hand back, her lips softening into a proper smile. "Yeah," she said, stretching up to press a quick kiss against his cheek. "Thanks." 

She could just hear the smile in his voice as he replied, "Good! Because I can see Fitz and Jemma." 

Daisy gasped, almost pulling his arm out of its socket as she whirled around. "Where?" 

"There," Lincoln said, fully grinning as he pointed over to a copse of trees with his free hand. 

"Well, let's go!" Daisy cried, tugging impatiently at his hand. He rolled his eyes, but his smile was affectionate as he let himself be pulled over to the couple under the trees. 

"It's _so_ good to see you two," Jemma said warmly, pulling Daisy into a hug and smiling at Lincoln over her shoulder. She pulled back to look at Daisy, holding onto her shoulders and looking her over. "How have you been?" 

"Good," Daisy replied, returning her smile. "Really good, actually. The sanctuary is coming along very well, and we're -" 

"Working on ourselves," Lincoln supplied, and she felt his hand brush against her back, warm and reassuring. 

"Yeah," she said, stepping back and leaning into his touch. "Yeah, exactly." 

Fitz was watching them, his gaze fond. "Well, I'm very glad for you," he said sincerely. 

Daisy held his gaze for a moment, soft and fond. "Thanks," she said, smiling. 

Then she gave herself a little shake. "But enough sappy stuff! We came here to have _fun."_

Fitz and Jemma exchanged a glance, and Daisy bit her lip to keep from grinning at how perfectly in-sync they were. 

Oh, she had missed them. She loved her work with the sanctuary and the Inhumans, yes, but it _did_ make moments with her friends all too rare. 

Moments like these were precious, and she was determined to enjoy every last one of them. 

She was jolted out of her thoughts by Fitz's voice raising a little like it always did when he got excited - "and _then_ we decided that the most fun thing to do on a picnic was Rigmarole." 

Daisy blinked. "I'm sorry, what?" 

"You know, Rigmarole!" Jemma said, gesturing with her hands. "The game where you make up one sentence, and the next person has to go on with it?" 

"Uh…" Daisy turned to Lincoln, who was looking about as confused as she felt. 

"I don't think we have that game here," he said, his lips pulling up in an amused grin. 

"Well, then you've been missing _out,"_ Jemma declared, folding her arms. 

Beside her, Fitz nodded emphatically. "Definitely." 

"Come on, sit down," Jemma said, shifting the bulging picnic basket aside and patting the blanket. "You've got some learning to do." 

Daisy tilted her head to the side, catching Lincoln's eye and feeling a grin tug at her lips, which he promptly echoed. 

"Come on, then," he said, eyes sparkling playfully. "You heard Jemma, time to catch up." 

She bumped her shoulder against his, but nothing in the world could have wiped the grin off her face as she settled down on the picnic blanket opposite her best friends, leaning back slightly to rest her head against Lincoln's shoulder as he wrapped an arm casually around her waist. 

"So," Jemma said when they were settled, her eyes sparkling with excited anticipation as she looked them over. "Rigmarole." 

Fitz picked up from her in that indescribably _Fitzsimmons_ way they had. "It's quite simple, really," he said, gesturing with his hands. "The person who starts says one sentence that starts a story. It can be anything you like, for example…" He glanced around him, obviously searching for some inspiration, his eyes lighting up when they landed on the picnic basket. 

"For example," he said, reaching into the basket and holding out a yellow cupcake, "once upon a time, there was a prince and a princess who had to go on a mission to save the last lemon cupcake." 

Daisy snickered. "The last lemon cupcake, really?" 

The look Fitz gave her was positively scandalised. "It's _Mum's lemon cupcakes,"_ he said in a hushed, dramatic whisper. 

"Okay, okay," Daisy said, grinning at his antics. "So the prince and the princess went on a mission to save the last lemon cupcake. What next?" 

"Well, that's the game!" Jemma said, grinning. "The next person makes up the next line, for example… The only bit of information the prince and princess had to go on was the giant green Easter egg the kidnapper had left in the kitchen." 

Daisy could feel her eyebrows slowly climbing up her forehead. "The giant green… Okay, this is getting a little ridiculous, guys." 

Lincoln nudged her with his shoulder. "I think that's the point." 

She crossed her arms, unconvinced. 

"C'mon," he said, turning around so he was facing her properly. Eyes sparkling, he reached for her hands and unfolded her arms. "This is fun." 

"No, it's -" she said, trying to fold her arms again, but he effectively stopped her by lacing his fingers through hers. 

She wrinkled her forehead up at him, scowling, and trying her absolute best not to break out into a sappy smile. 

Her expression must have been pretty good, because Lincoln burst out laughing, the sound free and happy in a way she hadn't heard in a long time. 

"You're absolutely _adorable_ when you pull your face like that," he said, kissing her on the crown of her head. 

Daisy tried and failed horribly to keep scowling. "I am not _adorable."_

"You totally are," he said, grinning teasingly down at her - and _oh,_ her heart just expanded to twice its usual size. She would _never_ get over how much she loved seeing him smile like that, all happy and carefree and full of playful affection. 

"Fiiiine," she grumbled, but she was smiling far too much for it to be realistic in any way. "I'll play." 

Lincoln did a little cheer, throwing up their joined hands in a kind of goofy wave. 

"Dork," she said affectionately, nudging his shoulder before settling back into her position leaned comfortably against him, their joined hands slung over her shoulder.

She squinted for a moment, considering. "Hmm. Okay, so the giant green egg -" she couldn't _quite_ say it with a straight face - "hatches! And inside is a…" Okay, _what_ could be inside a giant green Easter egg? 

"A zebra," she decided, blurting out the first random thing that popped into her mind. 

Lincoln stifled a chuckle into her shoulder. "A _zebra?"_

"Hey, _you're_ the one who told me to go on with this," she said, elbowing him. "You better take your own advice now, Mr Pikachu." 

"That's not even - _never mind,"_ he said, quickly identifying the Pikachu sparkle in her eyes. (Yes, it was the best nickname ever. No, she was never dropping it. Served him _right_ for having no less than five Pikachu t-shirts!) 

"The prince and the princess," Lincoln said after a moment of consideration, "saddle up the zebra, and because it's a magical zebra, it immediately starts running towards the cupcake." 

"See, you guys are good at this!" Jemma said, her eyes full of warmth as she watched them with her chin resting on one hand. 

Daisy tilted her head up to look at Lincoln. "Oh, no, we're not -" 

"It's just a game -" he said at the same time, lifting one shoulder awkwardly. 

Fitz was grinning at them now, too. "Whatever you say," he said mock-seriously. "Anyway, the magical zebra takes the prince and the princess to an enormous red castle." 

"But once they go inside, they find out that the lemon cupcake wasn't kidnapped at all - he went to visit his grandparents!" Jemma continued. 

Daisy couldn't help herself. She gasped dramatically. "Plot twist!" 

"And then," Lincoln said, "the prince and the princess apologised to the lemon cupcake for overreacting, and thanked him for letting them borrow his zebra." 

"And in the end," Daisy said, "they get to keep the magical zebra, and they ride off into the sunset on its back." 

She didn't even realise she was smiling dreamily at the idea until Jemma said, eyes shining, "That's beautiful, Daisy." 

She could feel her cheeks warming. "Oh, no, it's just -" 

"Beautiful," Lincoln interrupted, squeezing her hand. 

She could feel herself smiling, and it was so _ridiculous,_ but it just felt so _good._ So _happy._

"Alright, maybe it is a little beautiful," she said, but she was more talking about the soft smiles on all her friends' faces. 

Okay, maybe giant green Easter eggs, magical zebras and lemon cupcakes weren't the worst thing in the world - especially not if they made everyone smile like _that._

"Actually…" she said, and she could just _feel_ the grin tugging at her lips as she reached for a lemon cupcake, unwrapping it slowly as the thought stretched and warmed in her mind. "I might have an idea for round two…" 

Fitz and Jemma beamed at each other, exchanging a high-five, and Daisy tipped her head back and laughed. 

Maybe it wasn't something she had ever expected, especially not after, well, _everything_ \- but there, under a tree in the park, with lemon cupcake crumbs on her fingers and her friends' laughter in her ears, she could finally see that happy ending for herself. 

So maybe they wouldn't be riding a magical zebra, and she probably wasn't ready just yet - there were a couple of things she needed to sort out first. 

But one day, that sunset would be right there waiting for them. 

// 

The sky was just beginning to darken as Fitz and Jemma walked hand-in-hand down the winding little path, the picnic basket dangling from Jemma's arm, and the blanket from Fitz's. 

"So, that went well, I think," he said. Unable to resist, he took half a step closer to her and added, waggling his eyebrows - "Told you so." 

She rolled her eyes, but there was only affection behind it. "Daisy seemed really happy there at the end, didn't she?" 

"She did," he said, squeezing her hand as they came to a stop in front of their gate. "Lincoln, too. You know… I'm really happy they decided to take a break from SHIELD, start up the sanctuary. Things might've gone very differently if they hadn't." 

"Oh, I don't even want to _imagine_ how crazy it could have been," Jemma said, squeezing her eyes shut for a second. 

Fitz reached out and hugged her against him, tucking her head under his chin. "Then don't imagine it," he said softly. 

He felt Jemma let out a soft sigh against his chest, so he pulled away a little and waited till she tipped her head up. "Well, at least it's not as crazy as a band of singing coconuts and a purple twinkle tree." 

Jemma had to laugh at that one. "We'll have to make this a tradition, won't we?" she said. "A ridiculous, wonderful tradition." 

Fitz could feel his smile turning soft and warm as he looked down at her. "I really, really like the sound of that." 

"Then let's do it," Jemma said determinedly. "We can get everyone else in on it, too, what do you think?" 

He squeezed her hand. "Sounds just about perfect to me." 

_The End._


End file.
